One Special Night
by addie's-intern
Summary: Addison gets what she wants when she least expects it. This story begins in LA but it ends in Seattle. Rating is going up for courtesy of chapter 4. Readers and reviewers, go to my profile and vote on who should Addie end up with.
1. Safe Surrender

On one special night

The look on Sam's face as he left her standing in the chilly air outside her house, hunted Addison for many nights after that one. The worst part about having rejected him, was that Addison had to go through it all by herself. Sure, she occasionally had a tid-bit conversation with Sheldon but that's about it. She couldn't go to Naomi for obvious reasons. Sam is her ex-husband and she's her best friend. Naomi might have walked out on Sam, but she didn't walk out on Addison and it wouldn't be fair to do this to her.

So, Addison did what she knew best. She worked. She threw herself into as much work as she could find. She stayed at the office longer and she took extra surgeries at the hospital. Charlotte had granted her a few cases, having understood that the tall red-head needed something to keep busy with.

"Hey Charlotte," Addison said as she poked her head into the blonde's office.

"Yea, come in." Charlotte said, welcoming Addison into her office.

Addison walked into her office and sat on the patient chair as Charlotte finished the phone call she was on. The redhead examined her manicure and made a mental note to go get one as soon as she could. As Charlotte spoke, Addison stood up and walked to the fascinating display of books Charlotte had in her office. She'd heard of a few of the titles, but not of all of them. She was intrigued by the Southern woman's specialty.

Charlotte hung up the phone and looked at Addison. She had sat herself on the couch with one of her many books. "Interesting read?" She asked in her rich, southern accent.

"Actually, yes." Addison said, amazed that she found what she was reading interesting.

"Good to know. How can I help you, Montgomery?" She asked the redhead.

"I was wondering about Safe Surrender. It's been a while since we've done it in the office and I was wondering if maybe I could run the line for a night or two?" Addison asked.

She stood up and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles in her green Gucci dress before placing the book back in the shelf.

"You want to run the line? By yourself or with someone else?" Charlotte asked.

"I can run it by myself. I mean, I did it before with Pete." Addison said.

At Charlotte's skeptical look, Addison sighed.

"Look, Naomi's too busy with Maya and so is Sam. Pete has Lucas so I can't ask him to leave the baby. Violet can't handle it because of what happened to her. Cooper won't do it because it's your project and you… well, you could do it with me." Addison said.

"Actually, I can't. I'm working at the hospital at night, so I can't." Charlotte said before sighing.

"Alright, you can run the line by yourself. But Addison, if you think you can't handle it, leave. Get the address and call 9-1-1. Got it?" Charlotte asked. She didn't joke around with these kinds of things.

"Got it. Thank you, Charlotte. I promise things will go smoothly." Addison said happily before walking out of the sexologist's office.

What Addison didn't know, is that this night would change her whole life forever.

* * *

That night, Addison went for a jog at the beach. On her sweatpants' pockets were the Safe Surrender phone along with her house keys and her personal phone. She'd toyed with the idea of taking her iPod, but she left it reasoning that if any of the two phones rang, she wouldn't be able to hear it.

So, Addison went off with a swift, steady pace. She was wearing white Puma sweatpants, her favorite hot pink, long-sleeved, Under Armour shirt and her Puma running sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and on her ear hung her Bluetooth headset for her personal phone.

As she jogged down the beach, Addison's head was blank. It was one of the few moments when she wasn't thinking about Sam and all the drama around him and her. She just ran, as if she was running away from her problems. Though that was one thing Addison knew would never happen. You can't just run away from your problems. They'll eventually catch up with you.

Two hour later, Addison was just returning home from a very long and exhausting run. The Safe Surrender line had been quiet, too quiet for Addison's taste. It's not that she wanted babies being thrown away like disposable things, but usually she got at least one call on the line. And that's when the line went off.

"Safe Surrender Hotline" Addison answered the phone.

"I need to give her up." Came the voice of a very frightened girl.

"Ok sweetie, just tell me where you are and I'll go get her." Addison said. She was pissed that she couldn't even go inside to get a drink of water, but this baby needed her more than her body needed some re-hydration.

"I left her… I left her on someone's doorstep. I saw their house lit when I was walking on the beach and I left her on the front step." The girl said. "There was a car parked on the driveway. A black Lexus." The girl said and kept describing the place. Before Addison knew it, she gasped.

"Oh my God…" She said and walked to her front door.

"You dropped her off at my house. Please, I need you to come back for a minute. I need to give you something." Addison said and with the phone pinched between her ear and her shoulder, she bent down to pick up the sleeping baby girl.

The girl came from behind Addison's Lexus and walked over to her. "I wanted to make sure she was ok. I thought that if she was picked up by the owner of the house that she'd had a good life seeing as the owner probably has a good job to afford that car. But then I thought I should turn her in safely. So I called you. They gave us the number in school. I didn't know what to do." She said and began to cry.

Addison went inside and told the girl to follow her. She placed the baby safely between two pillows on the couch while she went through her briefcase to hand the girl a bracelet that matched her daughter's.

"Take this bracelet and my card. Your daughter has a matching one, so if you change your mind, you can call us." Addison said.

The girl took what she was offered and dried her tears. "I won't." She said and left Addison's house running.

Addison sighed and closed the door. She picked up the baby and took her upstairs to her room. She settled her in the middle of the bed between some pillows.

"Now I need to find something to do makeshift diapers with." Addison said to the baby who was fast asleep.

After pacing her room for a good twenty minutes, Addison called Pete.

"I need your help." She said when he picked up.

"You do realize it's almost midnight, right?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, Pete. Trust me, if I had any other choice, I wouldn't have called." Addison apologized.

"What's up?" He asked.

"A baby was dropped off at my doorstep before the Safe Surrender line went off. Turns out, the mom dropped the baby off at my house. And I don't have anything for the baby. I was wondering if maybe I could persuade you into giving me a few of Lucas' diapers, a bit of formula and some small onesies that don't fit anymore? I'm calling Social Services in the morning." Addison said.

"Sure. I'll go over now." Pete said and then hung up.

* * *

"Oh Pete, you're incredible." Addison said as she opened the door to him.

In her arms was a jet black haired baby who was wiggling happily. Addison had been carrying her around her bedroom with as little light as possible. Pete looked at her and smiled. She looked adorable with a baby in her arms. It suited her actually. Pete always knew that Addison was the mommy-type of woman. She was just so warm and kind and loving.

"You interrupted a sure thing." He said as he offered her the bag with formula, bottles, pacifiers, a few blankets, neutral colored onesies. And a few other things.

"I'm so sorry. Oh God, now I feel horrible." Addison said.

"She's babysitting Lucas." Pete informed her with a sly smile on his face.

Addison smiled at him. "Then you better go before she falls for him harder than for you." Addison teased him. They said their goodnights and Pete went back home.

"Ok, pretty girl, let's get you dressed and fed." Addison said and headed to the kitchen with her.

Pete had even brought the smaller car seat for Addison to use. In the bag, there were big and small bottles, formula, a few bibs, pacifiers, a few toys, blankets, three pairs of new-born baby socks, and neutral color onesies.

* * *

An hour later, Addison was laying in bed with the sleeping infant on her chest. Her heartbeat had lulled the baby back to sleep. The baby should be waking up in an hour or so, screaming her head off to be fed or changed.

Addison sighed and rubbed the baby's back. "I could've had a baby, you know? I could've been a happy mother by now. I don't know if I'd be with the father of my child, but I would've had a child." Addison whispered.

The baby shifted a little and grabbed Addison's finger that laid close by. Addison looked at the little girl on her chest and smiled. "I'm sorry. I won't talk about that baby anymore." Addison said with a soft smile and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning, Addison took the baby girl to the office. It was a Saturday so Addison figured that Social Services wouldn't be working until Monday, so she decided to keep the baby until then. She called Cooper and asked him to give her a check up and while they waited on him, Addison had the baby with her in her office. Soft music played on the stereo, but nothing too instrumental, it kind of annoyed Addison. It was a light jazz and the baby seemed to enjoy it. Her little fists were waiving in the air and her legs were being kicked. Instead of doing the tower of paperwork she had to do, Addison just sat on her chair looking at the small human being.

Cooper came into her office and watched Addison watching the baby. There was a look in her eyes, longing, sadness or something like it. The Pediatrician couldn't pin point it.

"Hey Addison." He said softly, jerking the redhead back to reality.

"Oh hey, let's go into your office." She said and picked the baby up in her arms.

After the check up was complete, Addison told Cooper that she'd call Social Services on Monday morning. He left the practice and she went back to her office.

"So, how about if I do at least half this tower of work, we go home and cuddle in bed? I could ask Pete to lend me some movies to watch with you." Addison said and the baby sighed.

"Well, it's not as if you're old enough yet to be taken to the beach. At night is too cold and during the day is too hot and you could get sunburned easily. So no beach for you until you're older." Addison told the little girl.

"Ok, how about a warm bath and warm bottle of milk and a story. Better?" Addison asked and the baby cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Addison said.

She set to work, occasionally stealing a look at the baby who had fallen asleep. The baby woke up screaming with hunger two hours into Addison's work and she went to feed her. She kept that routine for a few more hours until Addison declared her whole work complete.

"Let's go home baby." Addison announced.

She changed her diaper before settling in the car seat for the drive home. Before getting home though, she decided to stop at a baby boutique and decided to buy the girl a few girly outfits because all she ha were boy hand-me-downs. Next stop was the grocery store where she bought diapers and an extra box of formula. Last stop was home.

Addison took the baby inside and then went to unload the things from the car. After taking everything inside, and settling everything in it's place, Addison went to her room. She had left the baby in her bed with some music on. She'd rather the child listen to music than to turn the TV on.

* * *

The weekend went by in a haze. Addison stayed in most of the time with the baby. She took her out around sunset, when it wasn't too cold yet, but it wasn't entirely hot either. She played some music and danced around with the baby in her arms. All in all it was a very good weekend.

Monday morning rolled around and Addison knew that she had to hand in the child that she'd taken care of for the last three days. She was in love with this child. She couldn't bare to part ways with her.

Social services came and took the child that was clad in a designer dress. Addison kissed her goodbye and hugged her gently for a minute before she had to part ways with her. Immediately, tears sprung to her eyes and she tried anything to keep them at bay, but they freely flowed down her cheeks.

The baby had a similar reaction. They say babies can sense what's going on around them, so as soon as Addison shed her first tear, the child began wailing. She screamed her head off wanting to be held by the only mother she's ever known.

* * *

A month later…

Addison had thrown herself deeper into her work. She'd do anything to keep from thinking about the little girl that had her heart. Just then, the phone rang.

"Dr. Montgomery" She answered dejectedly.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Montgomery. My name is Carl, and I'm from social services." He introduced himself.

"How can I help you Carl?" Addison asked.

"It's regarding the child that you rescued about a month ago." Carl said.

Red flags went off in her head and all color drained from her face. "Is she alright?" Addison asked, alarmed.

"She's not taking well to any family we try to place her with. We were wondering if you'd be able to foster her for a while?" Carl said.

"Actually…" A small smile crept to her face. '_Now or never, Addie. One shot, that's all you get.' She thought to herself. "I'd like to adopt her." Addison said._


	2. London Simone Montgomery

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: For story purposes, the post-it didn't happen. But, I promise I won't bash on Meredith. She's starting to grow on me. I'll actually be very good to her. Promise. Though I can't promise that I won't play a prank or two on her. But I'll behave.

SeriouslyAddison: Yes I'm continuing. I'm planning on making it a chaptered fic, although how long it'll be, I have no clue. As for Derek, well I haven't thought about it. I was planning on staying true to the Post-it situation, but we'll see. Nothing's set in stone.

iam-kelly: You'll just have to keep reading to find out then, won't you? ;)

greysfan16: All I have to say is thank you. Thank you for being the one to push me when I'm in doubt. Love ya, best friend!

LoveandLearn: Thank you for the eagerness. Keep posted, you'll find out soon enough.

daisyduke95: I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise. Anyway, thank you for reading.

mcdreamymchobbit: Yes there's more, though how much more, I'm not sure. And yes, it sucked that it didn't happen. Addie got so attached to Batgirl. *Sigh* That's why fanfics exist.

Echante: I'm wondering the same thing you are. lol Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

_3 months ago…_

"_Actually…" A small smile crept to her face. 'Now or never, Addie. One shot, that's all you get.' She thought to herself. "I'd like to adopt her." Addison said._

"_Dr. Montgomery, we usually don't give children to single parents…" Carl said._

"_I know that, Carl. But under any other circumstance, I wouldn't ask. I can adopt her. I can give her a good home surrounded by a loving extended family. Please Carl, please. She hasn't bonded well with anyone because she loves me. I'm her mother. Please Carl, let me have her. In your heart you know she'll be perfectly fine with me. You know she'll be taken care of with me." Addison said, hoping her little speech would've worked._

"_We'll start the process in the morning, doctor. She'll be given to you next week." Carl said._

"_Next week? Why next week?" Addison demanded. She wanted her baby girl and she wanted her now. _

"_To give you time to settle everything you need for her. You also need to pass an inspection. So, a week is enough time for you to be ready, right?" Carl said._

"_Yes, I suppose you're right. Where is she right now?" Addison asked._

"_She's at the hospital, St. Ambrose. Dr. King is looking after the infant." Carl said._

"_Why is she there?" Addison demanded once again, sick with fear._

"_She's in perfect conditions, doctor. She's here because we didn't know where else to take her to." Carl said. _

"_I'm going over right now." Addison said._

_Hanging up her phone, Addison grabbed her black Prada coat and headed out the office. She left instructions with the receptionist to pass any case belonging to her to Dell._

_Twenty minutes later, Addison was strutting her heels to the ground as she made her way to the nursery. Once on the maternity floor, she walked to where the babies were. She the figure of a man with a folder in his hands. She assumed him to be Carl and he was talking to Charlotte. _

"_Montgomery." Charlotte greeted her. _

"_Not now. I need to see her." Addison said as she breezed pass them. _

"_Dr. Montgomery, I'm Carl. This will only take a minute." He said. _

_Addison looked into the nursery, immediately spotting her daughter. She'd gotten so big and beautiful. _

"_Fine." She said and walked to them._

_Ten minutes later, everything was squared out between Social Services and the future mother of the baby in the nursery. Addison walked inside the room where the screaming child was. She picked her up and immediately the baby quieted down. _

"_It's rude to be screaming like that when others are trying to rest, you know?" Addison whispered to the baby before pressing a kiss to her head. _

"_You just to endure this for just another week. We're going home in a week, sweetie." Addison said._

* * *

It was three in the morning and the baby who now had her own room was screaming her head off out of hunger.

"It's ok, princess, mommy's here." Addison cooed a good seven minutes later.

The baby lowered her volume, feeling more secure now that her mommy was there. But she was still screaming nonetheless. Addison settled the bottle of warm formula on the small table next to the rocking chair before she picked the baby up.

"There, there. Calm down. I've got you and I've brought milk." Addison said.

She sat on the rocking chair with her recently adopted daughter. She placed the bib around her small neck and then proceeded to quiet her down when the bottle was placed to her mouth.

"London, sweetheart, I know you get hungry, but must you scream so loud?" Addison grinned down at her daughter.

As Addison fed her daughter, she remembered the day she got her officially.

_2 and a half months ago…_

"_It is with great pleasure that I grant full custody of this child to this woman." The judge announced with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Dr. Montgomery, the only thing this child needs now is a name. Do you have one?" The judge asked and Addison nodded. _

"_My daughter's name is London Simone Montgomery." She said as a few happy tears fell from her eyes which she promptly swept away. _

"_Let the record show, that the newly adopted little girl will be known from today on as London Simone Montgomery." The judge said and banged the gavel which caused the sleeping child to wake up screaming. Everyone laughed quietly before the child was placed in her mother's arms. _

"_I've got you, baby. It's ok, no need to be scared. Mommy's…" Addison chocked on the word. "Mommy's here." She said and kissed her daughter's head. _

"_Dr. Montgomery?" The judge called her. "Congratulations. And on a personal note, that's a beautiful name." The judge said._

"_Thank you for everything, judge." Addison said and grinned._

_The judge rose and everyone rose with her, and then she exited the room. Everyone waited until she was gone before they walked out of the room. Outside the courtroom, the entire staff of the practice, along with Pete and Lucas and Naomi were waiting for her and London. _

Addison finished feeding the baby and burped her before changing her diaper.

"Want to sleep with me tonight, kiddo?" Addison asked.

Addison got up from the rocking chair and went to her bedroom. She settled London in the middle of the bed and she laid next to her. She watched London sleep for a little bit before exhaustion took over and dragged her to sleep.

* * *

What woke Addison up wasn't London crying, it was her cell phone ringing. Thankfully London was a heavy sleeper and she didn't wake easily. Before answering, she checked the ID and it flashed _'SGH - Chief'_. With a sigh, she picked up.

"You better have an unbelievable reason to be calling me at this hour, Richard." Addison answered.

The voice that came through the auricular surprised Addison beyond words.

"It's Derek. Good morning to you too, Addie." He greeted.

Addison was beyond words. She didn't know how to respond.

"Sorry, Derek. It's been a long night." She said and looked at London with an adoring smile on her face. "How can I help you?" Addison asked.

Derek explained to her what had happened with Richard, because she obviously wanted to know. He then explained that Meredith and him had broken up subsequently after that, but it had been an amicable separation. He still mentored her as often as he could, they still went for drinks sometimes. Everything was still good between them. He told her that because he'd been the one to tell the board, he'd been appointed Chief.

Addison was a little mad at him, but she understood that for the hospital to stay the best, Richard needed to step down for the time being. She was sorry Derek and Meredith had broken up.

"Shame, Derek. The girl was starting to grow on me." Addison said and laughed, as did he.

"No she wasn't." Derek said.

"Shut up. Yes she was. I'm not that much of a bitch." Addison said. She mentally kicked herself for talking like that in front of her daughter. "Anyway, aside from the fact that she was sleeping with you while we were still married, she wasn't much at fault of anything. I mean, she didn't know. But whatever. My point is, that I don't hate her, and she was growing on me. Of course, she'll always be referred to as the twelve year old. But hey, I'm the ex-wife, I still get to call her at least one name." Addison laughed.

"The scorned ex-wife?" Derek teased her.

"Hell hath no fury." Addison reminded him to which he laughed.

"How can I help, Derek?" Addison questioned as she stroked her daughter's head.

Derek cleared his throat and explained to her that they had a very important person coming in and she has requested the best in the field. Naturally, he suggested Addison for the job and the person had agreed.

"Plus, I was thinking that the Neonatal wing of this hospital could use a boost." Derek added.

"So you're trying to lure me back with shinny new toys, fancy surgeries and high profile cases? Smooth, Derek, real smooth." Addison said.

"It caught your attention, didn't it?" He asked.

"I have to admit that it did. But Derek, things for me have changed. A lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered you thought of me to treat your patient, but things are way different now." Addison said. "I can't just up and leave." She said.

Addison had a daughter to think about now. London had a family here, she was always with her mother, but the others were there as well to look after her when Addie was busy.

"Make your demands. Anything you want, is yours. Keep in mind though, that the hospital is still under merger." Derek said.

"I don't care about the money, Derek. You know that. I mean work hours. Working those hours again… it's impossible for me. I can't run a department and do a half-ass job. I won't do it that way. But I also won't spend a thousand hours at the hospital." Addison said.

"What's going on, Addie? I understand what you're saying, but you seem to have something else on your mind." Derek asked.

"I have a child now." Addison stated.

"You WHAT?" He asked.

"Calm down. She's adopted, Derek. She's the most amazing thing in my life right now and I will not waste my time in the hospital when I can be spending them with London." Addison said.

"Is that her name? London?" Derek asked, softer this time. He seemed to be warming up to the idea that Addie was a mom now.

"London Simone Montgomery." Addison said.

"If it's flexible work hours you need, flexible work hours you get." Derek said. Whatever she needed, she'd get. Addison would always be Derek's girl.

"And I'd like to be able to bring her to work. She's turning five months in two weeks, Derek. I need to be with my little girl." Addison said, pleadingly.

"The hospital's daycare is at your service, Addie." Derek said.

"Thank you so very much Derek. Now I can really think about it." Addison said.

"Don't take too long, ok?" Derek pleaded.

"I won't. Oh and Derek?" She remembered something. "Don't tell anyone about London. I'd like to be the one to tell them." Addison said. Derek agreed and after saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

"What do you think, baby? Seattle or LA?" She asked the sleeping child.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock. And to the one's who (very much like me) read and not review, thanks for reading as well. Ok, so for this story, Maya isn't pregnant. I just don't think giving a child a child is right. Though truthful as it is, in my story, Maya isn't pregnant. Also, the timeline I'm using for when London was born, doesn't go along with real life time line. We're in February, so it's impossible for her to be the age she is with the month she was born in. Do the math. Count from the month she was born to how old she is and that's what month it is in my fic.

TxCharm86- Stranger things have happened. We'll see.

iam-kelly- Thank you.

daisyduke95- Thank you. And Addie back in Seattle will be an adventure all of it's own.

Nikki taylor05- Thank you for reading.

Antoni- I didn't get your suggestions, but I'm sure if you PM them to me, I'll be glad to see what I can do.

greysfan16- Of course I picked the name you wanted. Don't I always do as I'm told? Don't answer that. lol

alterus- Seattle will happen, I promise. And I know, I wished Shonda would have given us so much more than what she did with them. Eleven years of marriage and the only flashback we get is when Derek leaves? That's a crime. Not to mention the tid-bits we get from when they talk about their past. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this.

LoveandLearn- We'll see what happens between them. Nothing's set in stone yet and there are a couple of strong-willed plot bunnies in my head. So, we'll see. Thanks for reading.

rosseyanna- She won't forget her LA family. I'll make sure of that. Besides, they're London's family as well, and she wants London to grow in a happy, loving family. Notice I didn't mention the words funtional or normal. Because we all know none of them (Seattle or LA) are functional or normal.

Echante- Thanks for the green light. But like I've said before, nothing is set in stone. Mark could suddenly end up with Addison as well as Derek could. Or any other boy for that matter. lol Thank you for reading, it's greatly appreciated.

Fangirl44- Yes, she does have a big choice to make. Thank you for reading.

Here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been two weeks since Derek's call. Two weeks of endless thinking and weighting in the pros and cons of moving back to Seattle. The pro list was rather short if Addison were to be honest. She loved LA, she loved that it was a fantastic place to raise her daughter. She had the beach right outside her door, she had a practice where she could take her daughter to and when she's older, she still gets out early enough to go pick her up from school. There was sun, barely any rain and there were infinite activities in which she could enroll London to keep her busy.

Derek's offer had been rather generous. He'd offered her a new Neonatal wing, fully stocked, and if it wasn't, she'd be sure to do so. He had dangled shinny surgery toys and fancy procedures to lure her back and while she thought that to be rather unfair, because let's face it, Addie loved shinny surgery toys and fancy procedures, she knew he was grasping at what he knew she'd like.

Seattle wasn't home. Not by a long shot. Of course she'd loved her job there, but that was pretty much it. Sure, she had friends, but they weren't her best friends. Ok, that was another lie. Callie, Mark, Miranda, Richard and even Derek were her best friends just as much as the Oceanside Wellness Center people were. She couldn't imagine being without them.

Another thing she hated about Seattle was the work hours she'd have to put in. Sure, Derek had said that the hospital's daycare was at her disposal and that she could have her schedule be as flexible as she needed it to be. But what about when she was on call and there was an emergency? Who would take care of London while she tended to the emergency? London loved to sleep and hated when she was woken up. So she knew she'd fuss around with whoever had her until she fell right back to sleep.

"What do I do, London? This is so hard. If it was just me, I'd say fine. But you need a stable place to grow up in. I don't know how stable Seattle will be for you. Seattle hours will be crazier than here." Addison said as she fed London.

Today London turned five months old and Addison was taking her out on her first beach trip. It would be nothing fancy, everyone was coming over, hang out have a good time and watch London take her first dip in the ocean. Pete had asked Addison if she minded sharing the moment with him and Lucas and she had loved the idea.

So, before everyone arrived, Addison was feeding her daughter while they sat on one of the lounge chairs on the backyard deck. The sun was out and there was a wonderful breeze that filled the air with warmth and a salty smell.

"We'll figure it out later, I promise. Today though, we only have to think about you. You turn five months old. Yes you do. Yes you do, my little princess." Addison cooed as London grinned toothlessly at her mommy and tried to grab her nose.

What Addison loved the most about London, or one of the things anyway, is that London seemed fascinated by her. And from the moment Addison had picked her up those five months ago, London had loved to be spoken to. She calmed down whenever she heard her mommy's voice and Addison felt immense pride that her daughter loved her that much that soon.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had arrived for the small get together. Even Archer had managed to send his niece a gift, though Addison had said no gifts because it wasn't her birthday yet. The only present that had been allowed at the party contained a red baby Chanel dress, a white gold 'L' pendant along with the chain, and a few bright color trimmed baby blankets with London's name on it. The card that came with the gift was very sweet. Addison took London into her room and read it to her.

"Your uncle Archer went all out with these gifts, princess. He even sent you a card. He says, _Dearest London, I have yet to meet you. I'm sure you're a very lovely little girl. One that will keep her mother on her toes and boys falling at your feet in no time. I wish you nothing but love, happiness and luck. Trust me, kid, you're going to need it. Be good, kisses to you and your mother. Uncle Archer. PS. Love you, Adds. And congrats on the squirt._" Addison laughed and the baby giggled along with her mother.

London was at the stage where she's learning to crawl and she can turn around on her own. Every time she did it, Addie made a party out of it. London was also smiling all the time. Anyone could see that the baby was a happy child. So to hear her mother laugh, made London break out in a fit of happy giggles.

"Let's put on your bathing suit and your dress, ok?" Addison cooed at her baby and tickled her belly which caused London to laugh harder.

Addison had just recently bought her daughter a pink swimsuit with a white polka dot pattern. The top had a flower appliqué and the bottom has an attached little skirt with a string bow on the side. Addison had been shopping with London when the child's eyes fell on the swim suit. She'd grabbed it and refused to set it down. Addison had laughed and had grabbed the correct size that would fit her daughter.

After putting the bathing suit on and the pink sundress on top of the bathing suit, Addison put on London's feet a pair of silver sandals. Her jet back hair was brushed and then she was done. Addison took London down and handed her to Naomi while she went back upstairs to go get changed. Soon enough, Naomi was knocking on Addison's door with a crying London.

With a sigh, Addison took her daughter and placed her down on the carpeted floor. Her hardwood had been replaced with a soft carpet soon after London was adopted. The baby began to push herself up, as if attempting to crawl.

"You know, this co-dependency thing doesn't suit you. I mean, we're at a party, Your party for that matter and you're screaming your head off when you aunt Nae holds you. That isn't nice." Addison said as she began to put the bottom of her zebra print bikini and then the halter top part of the bikini.

She quickly put on a green day dress and pushed her long hair back into a pony tail. On her feet were her ever present heels. She put on a little bit of make up and splashed herself with a bit of 212 by Carolina Herrera.

"Let's go to your party, shall we?" Addison said and picked up her daughter, who had busied herself with a roly-poly toy Addison had laying around on the floor.

* * *

The party went on without a hitch. Everyone was there and having fun. Lucas and London were down for a nap in London's room. Pete and Addison planned on taking them to the water as soon as they woke up. Maya and Betsy were hanging out, playing some soccer . The two of them were largely fascinated by the two babies in the house.

Addison went outside to one sit on a lounge chair with a wine glass in her hand.

"What's up? You're being quiet." Naomi said.

"Sorry." Addison said and took a sip of her wine.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Derek called." Addison said.

"And?" "He wants to hire me back. Long story, but the cliff notes are that Richard is drinking again, he told the board and he's the new Chief. Which is why _he's_ the one wanting to hire me back." Addison said.

"Wow." Naomi was speechless.

"I know."

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Naomi asked the million dollar question.

"I have no idea. I love LA. I love that it's perfect for London to grow up. You're all her family as much as you're mine. She loves you all, even if she still cries when I'm not the holding her. LA is home now. She needs somewhere stable to grow up. Here I have everything I need." Addison said.

"But Seattle has everything you want." Naomi added and Addison sighed softly.

"I feel selfish for even considering it. I mean, it's all about London now and what's best for her." Addison said.

"You wouldn't be considering it if there wasn't a general offer on the table." Naomi stated.

"He offered me a new Neonatal wing, new surgical equipment, high profile cases where the high profile is both the patient and/or the procedure. He's also offering the daycare for London and a very flexible work schedule." Addison said.

"So he knows about her? Naomi asked and Addison nodded. "How'd he react?" She asked.

"He freaked for a second, but then I told him she's adopted and he was genuinely happy for me." Addison stated.

"Want my two cents?" Naomi asked.

"Always." Addison responded.

"I'd hate it if you left LA. You have so much going here and to go back to the place where you were so miserable, isn't exactly thrilling for me. But, at the same time, Derek is giving a great offer. You'd finally get what you want. Which is the great job and the family to go home to. It's a great offer, Addie. It doesn't come by often enough. So I'd say, think it through. Here or there, you'll have something amazing in your hands. Plus, you'll also have us all backing you up." Naomi said and just then Pete came out announcing that the kids were up.

Addison went up and grabbed London while Pete went with her to grab Lucas. When they got back down to the deck, Addison handed London to Naomi while she stripped. Sam looked at her almost naked body and nearly had a stroke. She looked so beautiful and fetching. He was insanely jealous of Pete, who would be joining her in the water.

Addison took London's dress off and ticked her belly which caused the baby to erupt in a fit of giggles. Lucas copied his new friend's actions and began giggling as well. Addison cooed at the little boy as well before grabbing her daughter and heading for the water.

Everyone watched in awe how London and Lucas reveled in the warm water of the ocean. The giggled and splashed around while each parent held them safely in their arms. Soon everyone joined them in the water and they all had a grand time.

* * *

Two weeks after the party, there was a phone call at ten o'clock at night to Addison's phone. The ID read _'SGH - Chief'_. With a sigh, Addison picked up.

"It's ten pm and you better pray my daughter doesn't wake up." Addison murmured to Derek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call so late." Derek said.

"How is your daughter, by the way?" He asked quickly.

"She's very well, thank you. She turns five and a half month today. She's beautiful, happy, healthy and smart. She's my daughter." Addison said with pride.

"Sounds like she's adapting well to being a Montgomery." Derek said with a smile.

"When's her birthday?" Derek asked.

"Why is London's birthday any of your business?" Addison asked, a little on the defensive side.

"Protecting your cub much? Geez, I was just asking to write it down on my calendar to remember to send her a gift on her birthday." Derek explained.

Addison sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry. It's just her and me, so my only focus is protecting her. She was born December twenty-five." Addison said.

"Christmas baby!" Derek said happily and Addison smiled.

"That she is. She loves the cold, but she also loves the beach. She a whole contradiction even at five months and a half." Addison smiled tiredly.

"You didn't call to catch up on London's life. So, what's up?" Addison asked. She had a long day and on top of that, London had been fussing a lot more before finally falling asleep.

"Have you thought about the offer? It's been a month and I haven't heard anything from you." Derek said.

"I have thought about it." Addison said. This was the moment of truth.

"And?" Derek asked her.

"If everything still stands, the daycare and the flexible work hours so that I can be with my daughter, then yes. I'll move." Addison said.

Derek could jump up and do a Touchdown victory dance with how happy he was.

"It still stands. Anything else you need?"

"A house. But that won't be included in my contract, now will it?"

"No way. There's a place I draw the line and housing is it." Derek said laughing.

Addison laughed too and cuddled in bed.

"So I'll make the move in two weeks. Is that ok with you?" Addison asked.

"Two weeks is perfect. This patient I need you for is doing her last round of chemo. If she doesn't\'t go into remission, she'll need a hysterectomy. So, we'll know in about a month. You arriving here two weeks prior that will give you enough time to familiarize yourself with the case." Derek said.

"I could use the time to go house hunting for London and I as well." Addison added.

"Sounds good. See you in two weeks then?" Derek asked.

* * *

Two weeks later, Addison and a six month old London were being hugged tightly by her best friend in her driveway. Addison would be driving to Seattle because she'd hire a U-haul to take the essentials. Most things, like London's crib, the armoire, the dresser, the changing table, and high chair would go into storage while Addison searched for a house. A lot of Addison's clothes would go into storage as well. The formal dresses and the cocktail ones would be there, too. A great deal of Addison's shoes would be held in storage, although she hated that idea.

"I just can't believe you're leaving. I was so used to having you here." Naomi said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. And you'll go down to visit us. Everything will be ok Nae. Really." Addison said.

"I know, but I'll miss you both so much." She said.

"We're only a phone call away." Addison said.

"I know." Naomi said.

By the time Addison arrived to the hotel, it was already night time. The things had been left in at the storage unit before they'd made it to the Archfield. Addison paid the U-haul people and they were on their way. After she checked into a suite, Addison asked the bellboy to take her things to please bring her things to her room. She told him she'd give him an extra tip if he brought London's Moses basket up as well. After all, the baby needed somewhere to sleep.

"This will have to be home for now, London. I promise we'll get a house soon. One with a big backyard so that you can run when you're older." Addison said.

The next morning, Addison went into Seattle Grace with London in her arms. The baby was giggling happily while Addison played with her. She held the happy baby in her right hip while on her left side she had the baby's bag, her briefcase and her Chanel purse.

"You seem happy today, baby girl." Addison said and the baby grabbed her nose.

Addison laughed before pressing the up button and then looked at her daughter.

"Can mommy have a kiss?" Addison asked her lovingly and London leaned forward and placed a sloppy wet kiss on her mother's cheek before giggling.

Addison laughed and kissed her daughter back which made the baby laugh.

"Where is London's eyes?" Addison asked with a grin on her face as they boarded the empty elevator.

London pointed to her eyes. "Very good. And where is London's nose?" She asked with the same tone before London pointed to her nose. "Very good. You're too smart." Addison said and showered her daughter with kisses which caused the baby to erupt in a loud fit of giggles.

The door opened to the surgical floor and everyone was taken aback by the fit of giggles from the baby in Addison's arms as the pair walked to Derek's office.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance. I can hear her laughing from the other side of the bridge." Derek said as he greeted his ex-wife.

"And you must be London." Derek cooed at the child who quickly hid her face in her mother's face.

"Oh, we're being shy?" Addison asked and smiled at the child in her arms.

Meanwhile, while the exes spoke to each other about the new contract and squaring everything out for Addison to begin working, a crowd gathered outside Derek's office. They weren't paying attention to Addison, she was a regular visitor here. They were looking at the baby who was sitting parallel to the window playing with a thick rubber balloon attached to a wide white ribbon. The baby cooed quietly at her brilliant colored balloon while her mother and Derek spoke.

"Who's the kid?" Mark asked Callie just as Addison picked her up and kissed her daughter.

"Come on princess, mommy's going to feed you now." Addison said totally oblivious to her friends standing near by.

She looked up and smiled at them and London hid her face again. Addison tried to get the baby to look at them but too many new faces scared the living day lights out of London who was so used to the same faces every day.

"Oh hey guys." Addison greeted Mark and Callie.

Callie hugged her friend and rubbed the baby's back softly. London looked at Callie with her slate colored eyes.

"Who's this cutie?" Callie asked her.

"This is London Simone Montgomery. She's my daughter." Addison said and kissed her baby's head. "I'll catch you guys later, I need to go feed her before she gets cranky and begins to fuss." Addison said and tickled London's belly which made the baby giggle.

"Say bye bye, London. Can London say bye bye?" Addison cooed and the baby waved her hand shyly.

"That's my girl. Come on, a very nice warm bottle of milk awaits you." Addison said and grinned at her.

"That kid is beautiful. Don't you think so, Mark?" Callie asked.

"No." Mark said angrily and left.

"What the…" Callie murmured before she was left alone talking to herself.

* * *

Ok, so I thought I'd give you a visual of Addison and London's bathing suits.

London's Bikini: .

Addison's Bikini: .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GJ-252140&page=1&cgname=OSSWMPRISTY&rfnbr=6854

Reviews?


	4. A Day Of Many Firsts

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks for all the love and support you guys are giving this story. I'm still amazed you all love it. And **_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFO._** Thank you

Fangirl44- Yup, lol. Someone's pissed.

Antoni- Thank you for reading.

alterus- Addison and London are indeed in Seattle and what a way to make an entrance, huh? Archer's message was something I enjoyed writing, I think it's so him. And we'll see with Derek. There's a poll in my profile, so you can vote on it letting me know on that topic.

Echante- Yea, their conversation was fun to write. Thanks for reading.

TXCharm86- You have a very valid point. Why not try something new? With Mark, well, he's at the point where he doesn't like London very much, but I think we'll find out deeply why he doesn't like her on chapter 5. We get a vague hint here though. Thanks for the great reviews and for reading.

greysfan16- I know, right? Damn Shonda and making Addie practically sterile. Anyway, thanks for all your help babe. You know you're basically my pencil. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what the hell to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

Settling into Seattle Grace Hospital's pace had been excruciating. Addison was a lot more tired and London was lot clingier because she missed her mommy when she wasn't around. Addison tried her best to spend as much time with London as she could, like when she was doing paperwork, she'd have London in her office in the playpen. She'd talk to London and she'd sing to her, just to give the baby a sense of slight normalcy.

After a month of work, they'd settle on a nice pace that worked well for Addison and London. Derek had kept his end of the bargain and whenever Addison needed to leave a little early, she could. Of course, Addison didn't abuse his deal. If on any day she could put an extra hour of work, she would, if she could squeeze in an extra surgery, she would. She did small things to show Derek that his flexibility with her was worth it because she wasn't abusing it.

Within the month they've been here, Addison found a very nice house for them to live in. It had a big yard, so when London got older, she could install a swing set. The house came with the pool already, so Addison was working on having it fenced for London's safety. The house was rather big for just two people, but Addison loved it the minute she set foot in it.

London's room was the second biggest in the house. The first being of course the master bedroom. She had hired a professional decorator and with London's help, they had chosen a theme for her room. They'd gone with subtle butterfly theme, which London seemed to love. Her room was painted a beautiful shade of light lilac. On the walls were butterflies both painted and added wood ones. London's name was painted on the wall parallel to the crib's side. All and all, the room was beautiful but not overwhelming.

Addison's master bedroom, was painted in a warm sandy color, the wall behind her bed's headboard though, was painted fire engine red. She had white gauze curtains and the black-out ones. Her bed was a king sized bed and the room had sort of a modern décor to it. Not much, but it was a subtle hint. Beach-chic she liked to call it.

It was around three in the morning when Addison woke up to a screaming London. The baby was sleeping all the way through the night as of a few weeks ago, so she figured if she woke up in the middle of the night every once in a while, it was still normal. When she got to London's room, the baby didn't stop crying. Addison picked her up and normally that did the trick, but London just kept screaming. Addison felt her forehead and gasped.

"Baby, you're burning up." Addison said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

She took London back to her bed before getting a cold wet cloth to put on her forehead. She got the thermometer and placed it softly in London's ear. She had a fever of 101.05 degrees.

"London, baby, if we don't get this fever controlled in the next half an hour, we're going to the hospital." Addison said. She hated that her daughter was sick. This was the first time that London had ever had a fever.

Addison tried everything she could think of. Wet cloths, a cold shower (which she took with the baby; no need to make her suffer alone), baby Tylenol. Nothing was working. Desperately, she called Derek.

"It's four in the morning Addison. What is it?" He asked grumpily.

"It's London. She has a fever of 101.5 and it won't go down. I've tried everything, Derek. I've been trying for an hour. I can't control her fever." Addison said as her panic emerged through tears.

Derek was getting dressed as soon as Addison said it was London.

"I didn't know who else to call. Mark hates her, God knows why. Miranda has Tuck this weekend, Callie doesn't know much about babies. And I don't know anyone else. Please Derek, help." Addison cried frustrated.

Derek could hear both mother and daughter's cry. It broke his heart because he knew that London was everything to Addison and not being able to protect her daughter killed Addison.

"Get ready. I'll pick you both up in twenty minutes. Keep monitoring her fever. If it gets worse before I get there, call an ambulance." Derek instructed.

Addison got off the floor and dressed her daughter in a pair of pjs that weren't too covered up. She combed London's hair and then went to get dressed. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a Michael Kors t-shirt.. She brushed her teeth quickly and pushed her hair back in a bun. She kept monitoring London's fever, which seemed to be set on staying at 101.5. She made a bag for London and before she knew it, Derek was knocking on her door. She grabbed London and left.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and London was being taken care of.

A little while later, Alex came back with news. "She's teething. Fevers are normal." He said with a smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I know that. I tried everything I could think of for the better part of an hour and a half to make it go down and I couldn't." Addison said.

"Well, we ran a CBC on her just to make sure everything was clean. Turns out, she had a minor infection, which is why the fever was so persistent." Alex explained.

"Is she alright now?" Addison asked, like any worried mother would.

"Yea. You can go see her now. Oh and you might want to consider buying her those teething cold ring things. They'll soothe her gums and it won't be so bad." Karev said.

"I will. Thanks Karev, for, you know, looking out for my little girl." Addison said before she went off to London's room.

* * *

Around mid-morning, Addison woke up and left to go get some coffee. Karev wanted to keep her in for the day to keep an eye on the infection. Addison reluctantly agreed with him. So, while Addison was out, Mark came into the room. He'd heard about how freaked Addison had been last night and the reason why the baby was in the hospital.

When he came in, London was standing up, holding herself by the crib's railing. The pacifier was in her mouth. As soon as she saw Mark, her slate colored eyes crinkled with happiness. London loved Mark. The feeling wasn't mutual, though. Mark thought London was his child.

"How could you not? You have my eyes and I had that hair when I was a kid." Mark spoke.

London reciprocated by speaking her gibberish.

"How can your mother not tell me you're mine?" Mark asked to London, but he was only rewarded with a huge grin and more gibberish.

Mark picked the baby up in his arms, and as much as he hated the child and her mother, he couldn't help but smile at the kid's cuteness.

"I still don't like you." Mark said.

London laughed and her pacifier fell to the floor. She didn't miss it. She loved 'talking'. She touched Mark's face and grinned toothlessly, although her gums were bright red with the impending tooth that any day now would pop up. London grabbed his nose and her slate colored eyes connected with his.

"Dada" London squealed her first word.

"What?!" Mark said before her replaced the child in the hospital's crib.

"What did you just call me?" Mark asked again.

"Da..da" London said slower this time. She was afraid of him because of how he'd reacted.

Mark left the room and didn't look back. London was left alone until Addison came back from her coffee errand. "Hello, princess. You're awake." Addison said with happiness in her voice.

London grinned and lifted her arms to be picked up by her mommy. Addison rolled her eyes, took a sip of her coffee and lifted her daughter out of the crib.

"So, any visitors while I was gone?" Addison asked.

"Dada" London repeated for the third time.

Addison's mouth fell open. She was in shock that her daughter had said her first word.

"London, princess! You said your first word." Addison said happily. Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed her daughter everywhere. London laughed and waved her hands in the air. She loved it when she was kissed. London was spoiled that way.

"Oh my baby, mommy's so proud of you." Addison said and grinned.

* * *

That night, after Addison settled London in bed, she was cuddling in bed with a book when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and put the book down before grabbing her silk robe and tying it around her waist. She went downstairs and opened the door only to see Derek there.

"You're soaked." Addison said as she let him inside her house.

Derek looked at himself and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked.

Derek showed her London's favorite teddy bear. Addison had been going crazy searching for the damn thing.

"Where did you find it?" She asked as she took it from him.

"She left it in my car." Derek said.

"Thank you for bringing it. I'll go give it to her. And I'll bring you a towel." Addison said.

A few minutes later, she came down with a towel, a fleece pair of pants and his very old Columbia t-shirt.

"I thought I'd lost this." He said smirking at her.

"It wasn't an official ruling of the court, but in the divorce settlement I thought it should be included among my things." Addison said and smiled shyly.

"Funny." He said and grabbed her to tickle her.

Addison laughed and tried to get away from him. Mostly because she was out of air, partly because he was still wet and she was wearing red silk for bed.

"Derek, Derek! Stop, I can't breathe." Addison laughed.

Derek stopped and held her by the hips. The one spot he knew would always drive her insane. Addison's breath caught a little and for a moment she began to melt for Derek.

She cleared her throat and said, "I think you should go change now."

She needed to regain herself. She'd been here a month. She wasn't about to jump into bed with Derek, or any other guy for that matter. She had London to think about.

Ten minutes later, Addison was in her bed when the door to her room opened up.

"Christ Derek, you scared me." Addison placed her hand over her heaving chest.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Winning a NASCAR race, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Looks like you're reading a book." He said as he stood by her doorway.

"What do you want, Derek?" She asked tiredly.

Derek had to admit, he hadn't looked at Addison that way in a very long time, but she looked absolutely beautiful. She was a vision in red silk in a sea of white Egyptian sheets. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She was positioned right in the middle of the bed. It took everything Derek had not to take her right there.

Just then, through the baby monitor London was heard. Addison sighed and made to get up, but Derek stopped her.

"I can get her." He said and before she could protest, he was gone and into London's room.

"Hey there, pretty girl. What's wrong?" He said as he picked the baby up. She hid her sleepy face in the crook of his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She didn't pull, she just grabbed it.

"I think she just missed you." He said and placed the baby in her arms.

London smiled sleepily at her mother and fell right back to sleep.

"I think you're right." Addison said.

She got up, rocked the baby in her arms and when she knew, London wouldn't wake up anymore she placed her back in the crib. When she got back from the nursery, she saw Derek sitting in the corner of her bed with the TV's remote in hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, my clothes are wet and it's still pouring outside. I figured…"

"You figured I'd let you crash here? In my house or in my bed? Which is it?" Addison asked, a little angry at his assumptions.

"Your couch downstairs." He said.

"Fine, couch downstairs it is." Addison said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and I want to sleep." Addison said.

"Of course." He said and helped tuck her in.

"I can get in bed just fine, Derek. There are spare covers and pillows in the closet next to London's room. Help yourself to whatever you need." Addison said.

* * *

It was around two in the morning and Derek couldn't sleep. Addison wouldn't stop hunting him. Everything about her sought him out. Her smile, her look, how she glowed because of her daughter. Everything. Oh and how he wished he could have done something about her in that red silk slip. Why was she wearing red silk to bed? Was she expecting anyone? Surely not if she'd let him crash. He figured that Addison was a sexy woman and she wore sexy things, even to bed.

Deciding it was now or never, Derek got up. If she questioned his motives, which was very likely to happen, he'd tell her he's missed her. He's missed how he felt around her. How easy it is to be with her because she's an amazing person. He'll tell her he wants to rid her of her loneliness and she'll fight him off at first, but then she'll give in. _'She always does.'_ He thought to himself.

Derek opened the door to Addison's room and she immediately sat up. Even in darkness she could tell what he was after. Tonight, he was hunting for her.

"Everything alright, Derek?" She asked, not wanting to seem rude.

Derek stood in the middle of the room after having closed the door to it. His eyes trained on the exposed flesh of her legs and thighs.

"Come here." He instructed.

Addison gulped, closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to be forgiven for what she was about to do. She could hear the lust in his voice and it was the same one that was making her so weak in the knees. Addison stood up and walked over to him.

Derek grabbed her by the hips and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they rested their foreheads against the other's one.

Derek began to nibble her ear and then slowly made his way down her neck. Addison had her eyes closed as her ex-husband's hands roamed her body. Her hands laid still against his chest. He trailed his tongue against her collar bone, earning himself a moan. Addison threw her head back to give him more access.

"You're so beautiful." Derek whispered against the curve of her trachea.

Addison moaned again as she lifted her right leg to caress his side with her knee. Derek grabbed her leg from underneath her thigh and gave her a good squeeze. Addison hissed lustfully. She felt Derek's hands on her shoulders pushing the spaghetti straps of her red slip off her shoulder. The fabric pooled around her ankles leaving her chest exposed and only wearing a matching silk panty.

Derek's mouth watered when he saw her naked. Her nipples hardened just by him looking at her and Derek was extremely proud of that.

"Derek" Addison called him. She made him look at her.

"What are we doing? We can't…" Addison began but Derek grabbed her and pulled her flush against him.

"I've missed you." He whispered against her temple as his hand palmed her breast.

Addison but her lip because she was not going to give in so easily.

"You almost married the um… the twelve-year old." She said, trying her best to concentrate.

"But I didn't. I'm right here with you. I want to make you cum all night long." Derek whispered into her ear before her took it between his teeth. It took everything Addison had to not cum right there.

"Let me have you. Let me have you because you can most certainly can have me." He whispered.

Addison gave up fighting her body and just kissed him hard on the lips. She kissed him so hard that by the time air became necessary, their lips were swollen, as was something else.

Derek kissed his way down Addison body. He paid full attention to her breasts, taking his time with each one. He then moved down, kissing every available patch of skin on her long, lean body. Derek reached her center, and blew his breath into her. Her saw the silk barrier become more saturated with moisture as her body writhe where she stood.

Derek hooked his fingers to her panties and was about to pull them down when she a clap of thunder hit. Addison closed her eyes, not out of pleasure but because in the next few seconds, London would be waking up. True to her thought, London awoke screaming just as Derek had uncovered her.

"Derek, stop." Addison said. She needed to tend to her daughter.

He sighed and his breath hit her wet core. Addison looked down at him and offered him an appologetic smile.

"One taste?" He asked and Addison shook her head no.

He kissed the apex of her center which caused Addison to shiver before he stood up and helped raise her panty.

"I think it's best if you leave Derek." Addison said before she pulled the slip back on and headed out the door to her screaming daughter.

* * *

A/N2: Ok, I have a few things I'd like to say:

1- Addison isn't a whore, but lets keep in mind she hasn't had sex in seven months (for story purposes).

2- I'm getting a lot of reviews with people asking for either Maddison, Addek or Addison/OC. So I decided to solve that problem. I created a poll. Go to my profile and vote. I have an ending for each of the contestants that are running for chosen Bachelor.

3- Go read my dear friend greysfan16 stories. They're freaking awesome. All of them, trust me.

4- I added a few links to my profile. They're under VISUALS. The photos for chapter 3's bathing suits didn't show, so I posted them there too. Also, I posted a picture of London, and a picture of their house. So, enjoy those.

Reviews?


	5. Little boys

A/N: I do not own Guess how much I love you by Sam McBratney. No copyright infraction intended.

picric drea- I have a poll going for that, although personally my choice would be addek. I know how you feel, we do have very few joys left. Thank you for reading.

j0k3- Thanks for reading and thanks for the vote.

alterus- Thank you for reading and thanks for the vote.

TXCharm86- I can live with Mark and Addison too. And I thought London calling Mark 'dada' would give the story a nice twist. Thanks for reading.

goldentail- Thank you for reading. I hope you keep with it.

daisyduke95- Thanks for the vote. And there's a pic of London on my profile. Let me know if the link isn't working.

VillageVoice- Thanks for the review. And I know I might be portraying London a bit mature for her age, but in all the research I've done, it says I have her right on track. My baby cousin, she's 6 months old, and she already said 'dada'. Sure, she can't crawl yet, so maybe I'm a bit ahead with that. I'm just taking a little creative lisence with London. Again, thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews.

greysfan16- Thanks a million for doing what you do, which is to push me into writing. I love it that you love it, so yea.

LoveandLearn- How about we think of the outside pool as decorative and we have a pool inside the house? I think that's a cooler idea. :) And no, don't worry, I love London too much to put her in harm's way. She's just teething, which is a very uncomfortable thing for her. Thanks for reading.

Fangirl44- You got most of it right. I'm not going to tell you what you got wrong because then I'd be spoiling most of the fic. Thanks for reading.

QUEENADDEK- Thanks for reading. And yes, London is a cutie.

Thanks to everyone for their support. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but school is kinda kicking my behind. Anyway, just wanted to thank everyone and to remind you all that the poll's still open for voting. The poll will close by the end of THIS week. So, please, if you haven't voted, go do so. Also, I'd like for you guys to read my best friend's (Greysfan16) fics. She's awesome.

Enjoy!

* * *

A very happy eight month old London sat in her playpen while her mommy worked away at her desk. The dark haired baby currently had her two front lower teeth already, which made for the cutest grin ever. Although Addison thought that her baby was growing up way too fast, Arizona assured her that London was right on track and that she had nothing to worry about. Maybe she was a little wiser for her age, but that was ok because every baby is different, so every baby develops at a different pace.

London was playing with her musical toy and speaking her gibberish. After saying her first word a month ago, Addison had encouraged her to keep speaking, but apparently it had been a false alarm. London had gone back to her gibberish though Addison encouraged her to speak. It didn't matter to Addison though, London was happy and healthy and that was all that really mattered. She'd just have to keep encouraging her and when the baby was ready, she'd speak again.

Addison placed her pen down with a sigh before she looked at her baby girl and grinned. She got up and picked London out of the pen, which caused the baby to erupt in a fit of loud giggles. Addison took her heels off and sat on the floor, against the couch with the baby straddling her stomach.

"Hello, princess." Addison said and leaned in to shower her daughter with kisses.

London laughed and rewarded her mother with her gibberish.

"Do you want to play with mommy, or do you want mommy to read you a story?" Addison asked. She showed London a fuzzy ball when she said the word play and then showed her the book when she said the word story.

London grabbed the ball and threw it before laughing. At her eight months, London was able to throw the ball. She eagerly bounced on her mommy's tummy, wanting to be set on the floor. Once Addison set her down, London crawled to the ball.

"London, can you throw it at me?" Addison asked.

London threw the ball, but certainly not aimed at Addison. Addison laughed, got the ball and rolled it to London who caught it easily.

"Way to go baby." Addison cheered for her. London threw it again and Addison went after it before rolling it back to her.

They kept this up for the next ten minutes before London got bored and crawled to her mommy and sat next to her. She tapped her book and babbled something. Addison grinned at her daughter and picked her up. She sat with her on the couch and picked up London's copy of _Guess how much I love you_ by Sam McBratney.

"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears." Addison began the story while London pointed to the pictures.

Halfway through the book, Addison noticed London's head falling slightly. She gently tilted her daughter's head back, so that it rested against her body, as she kept reading the book. She knew that if she stopped now, London would throw a fit. By the time the book was finished, London had fallen deeply asleep. Addison stood up and placed the book on the couch before she placed her sleeping daughter in the playpen for her afternoon nap.

Ten minutes later, Addison's pager went off. She swore and before she dashed away to tend to the emergency, she stuck her head out the door. She saw Mark walking by. _'Probably screwing one of my nurses.'_ She thought.

"Mark." She called him.

He looked at her and smirked. She was just peeking her head out of her office as if she were hiding something. He walked up to her and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Addie?" He said, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo.

Addison rolled her eyes and opened the door wider.

"I wouldn't ask if I had another choice. I need you to take care of her while I tend to this 911." Addison asked. She hated leaving London with Mark because he utterly hated her child, although that reason was still a mystery to her.

"No." Mark said angrily and walked away.

Addison sighed and suppressed every fiber of her being that wanted to go after him and give him the beating of a lifetime for despising her daughter that way. London hadn't done anything to earn Mark's utter hatred. She'd leave that argument for some other time.

Addison called Derek, because paging him would make her even more late to her emergency.

"Chief Shepherd." He answered his line at the office.

"I need you to watch London while I tend to a 911. She's asleep in my office. I can leave a nurse to watch her until you get here." Addison said.

"Yea, ok. Give me ten and I'm there." Derek said as he signed a document.

"Thanks a million, Derek. Remind me to castrate Mark with my bare hands later." Addison said before hanging up.

Derek laughed and hung up. Mark's hatred for London was visible to anyone. The only time he'd been with the baby had been a month ago when he'd been called 'dada' by her. It wasn't that he hated the kid, it's just that he hated what she represented. London's his kid and Addison hadn't had the decency to tell him. The baby was eight months old and there was still no sign of Addison ever telling him that London was his.

* * *

Two hours later, Addison was on her way back to her office. When she opened her door, she didn't see neither London nor Derek, but there was a note on her desk.

'_Adds, London's with me in my office. Don't worry, she's fine. She woke up about thirty minutes after you left. Hope your surgery went well. Come find us. -Derek'_

Addison smiled at the thought that London and Derek seem to have a very special relationship. _'Father-daughter much?'_ She thought to herself. Addison shook her head and went off to find her baby girl. She was exhausted, and her shift was nearly over. She had worked through lunch, so her stomach was growling.

When she entered Derek's office, she smiled at the sight before her. Derek had London in his arms, singing to her while she babbled along his words. As if she were singing with him too.

"London Calling, yes, I was there too And you know what they said? Well, some of it was true London Calling, at the top of the dial And after all this, won't you give me a smile?" Derek sang to London.

When he said the word smile, London grinned her best smile at him, in the process, showing off her two little baby teeth. Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"You couldn't pick a child appropriate song, could you? You had to sing to her that horrible The Clash song." Addison teased him as she entered the office.

London looked at her mommy and squealed in delight that she was there. Addison went to take her from Derek's arms but she pulled back and hid her face on Derek's neck. Addison raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter's behavior.

"She doesn't want me?" She rhetorically questioned.

"What can I say? Babes dig me, right, London?" He said and tickled the baby, who in turned laughed.

Addison laughed but leaned in to kiss London. Derek grabbed her arm and winked at her. He placed his index finger on her cheek and looked at London.

"Kiss for mommy, London? Can you give mommy a kiss?" Derek asked in a silly voice.

London looked at Derek and then at her mommy before she happily leaned in to place a sloppy kiss on her mommy's cheek. Addison laughed and so did London and Derek. On a dry spot of her cheek, Derek placed a kiss. Addison pulled away and stared at him.

"It's been a month since that night, Addison. I get it. I just felt like giving you a kiss. Was that ok?" Derek asked, still holding London.

"Sorry. I know. I just wasn't expecting it. Yes, it's fine." She smiled a little awkwardly at him.

"And I picked that song to sing for her because it has her name on it and she grinned every time I said her name. Can she recognize her name?" Derek asked, trying to change the subject.

Addison nodded her head. She grabbed London from his arms, placed her on the floor before she grabbed Derek and kissed him for all she's worth. It was instinct or something. It was her body craving his. It was her wanting to feel like a woman again rather than just a mom, and although she loved London more than she ever thought possible, she also wanted to feel desired.

Derek pulled her hips flush against his and pinned her against his desk. They were quickly forgetting the presence of the child in the room. He pushed his tongue inside Addison's mouth who gladly accepted it. She moaned lustfully while her hands ran up and down Derek's chest. He had one hand around her waist and the other one locked in her hair. Their moment was broken when London laughed loudly after the tower of blocks she'd been so busy constructing, tumbled to the ground.

Addison pulled away and sighed. Her eyes still closed as Derek rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

For the best part of the next three months this keeps happening. Addison and Derek flirted subtly with each other, though they did not let it get in the way of work. No one noticed that the exes were friendlier than usual, but they did notice the friendship. They kissed secretly and Derek did the occasional sleep over, though Addison had made it very clear that she wasn't having sex with him.

London is now eleven months old and Addison can't believe how quickly time has slipped away from them. She's back to her words, but not many of them. She knows that Addison is mommy, and she calls Derek daddy because of the amount of time they spend together. Neither Addison nor Derek mind that London seems to think Derek is her father. After all, she does need a father figure. And Derek feels honored and blessed to be it for London. The first time she called him 'dada', Derek almost cried and Addison most definitely did.

She now cruses along holding onto the house's furniture, which threw Addison to tears the first time she saw London doing it. She called Derek immediately to have him see London taking steps on her own, and while she still doesn't do it without holding on, she's still standing and walking around.

This morning, London was babbling away in her room. Addison could hear her through the baby monitor. Derek had slept over and was still asleep which left Addison the only one awake in the house. She gently got out of bed and went to kitchen to start the morning pot of coffee. As she did that, she sighed.

'_The Derek in my bed is the same Derek I fell in love with so many years ago. He's proven himself to me and especially to London, although, I've been careless in letting them get attached to each other. I should have protected her more. What if something happens? What if… What if I fall in love with him again and he breaks my heart? I can't submit London to that.'_ Addison kept thinking to herself.

After that moment in Derek's office, he had asked Addison for another chance. She hadn't given it to him, which he was ok with. He told her he'd wait for as long as she needed to think things through. In the mean time, he'd focus on regaining her trust back. He'd focus on making sure London was ok and that she was ok.

"Your thinking woke me up." Derek said as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Sorry." She said and leaned into him.

He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder while they waited for the pot to brew.

"It's our day off." He said nonchalantly.

"It is." Addison said, but her tone was a little more excited.

"What are we doing today?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but London and I are going shopping. She needs new clothes." Addison said.

"That should take you the whole morning." Derek said. "I'll give you an extra day off if you don't go shopping today and do something else with London and me." Derek bribed her.

"Like what?" Addison asked.

"I thought maybe we could take London on her first ferry ride and then up to the Space Needle. You know, sight seeing?" Derek suggested.

Addison smirked at him and added, "We can show her cute little view finders."

* * *

The day was long and tiring and London was now fussing because she was sleepy. She had missed her afternoon nap which is ok, because it meant an earlier bed time for her today. She had had so much fun though. Addison and Derek had bought her a few things from the souvenir shops at the Space Needle, at the Aquarium and at the zoo.

After London had fallen asleep, Addison went downstairs to the living room. Derek was on her couch, serving her a much needed glass of wine.

"You always know how to please me." She teased him.

"Well, I know other ways too." Derek said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Not like this, Derek. I don't want it to happen with London in the house. I don't want to be worrying about if she wakes up or not. When and if it happens, I want to feel the whole thing. I don't want to be feeling like a mom one minute and a woman the next. I want it to be special." Addison said softly.

Derek understood, he kissed her gently before smiling at her.

"And I just want you to know that it's ok if it doesn't happen. I mean, yes, I'd love to see you naked, moaning and whimpering and begging for more. But if it doesn't happen, then it doesn't. I'm not trying to push you." Derek said and stole a kiss from her.

After a while of just comfortably appreciating the silence, Addison sighed.

"She'll be one in a month." Derek said.

"Don't remind me. She's growing up too fast." Addison said, with a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

"She'll be an exceptional human being. That much I can already tell. You're doing a fantastic job with her." Derek said.

"Thank you. I just hope I don't mess her up. She deserves the best and I'm not really sure I qualify as the best." Addison said.

"Just by you taking her in, giving her a loving home, a family and raising her is enough to make you so worthy and deserving of her. You're a great mother, Addison. Don't second guess yourself." Derek said and kissed her cheek.

They stayed quiet for a little while before Derek broke the silence again.

"What are you planning for her birthday? I mean, it'll be Christmas after all." Derek said.

"Well, I wanted to go down to LA. Nae hasn't see her since we came here and I'm pretty sure she'd love to see Lucas, Betsy and Maya. So she'll have fun. And I kind of miss them all. And like you said, it'll be Christmas, so maybe you could spare some of your surgeons for a baby birthday party down in LA?" Addison smiled at him. She knew that that smile she'd just given him would let her win anything she wanted from him.

"If that's what you want, then sure. Callie, Arizona, Miranda and Mark can have a few days off." Derek said.

"I don't think Mark will want to come. For some reason , he seems to detest London. Do you know why he could hate her?" Addison inquired.

"No idea. She's such a sweet little girl, I don't have the slightest idea why he would hate her." Derek said and caressed her cheek.

* * *

Mark was walking to the bridge of the hospital when he spotted Derek in an empty hallway. He saw his best friend leaning in as if to kiss someone and Mark figured it was Meredith. He hadn't known that Addison and Derek were having a secret friendship with benefits thing. So when he saw Addison and London walking away from the hallway, both with a goofy smile, he saw red.

"Derek!" Mark yelled.

"Yea." Derek turned to see an angry looking Mark. "What's up?" He asked.

Mark answered with a punch to his face, which knocked Derek down.

"Mark, what the hell, man?" Derek questioned as he got up.

"You're an asshole, that's what." Mark said and launched himself at Derek.

Fists and kicks where thrown about for a few moments until Addison stepped onto the bridge with her daughter in arms.

"What the…" Her eyes bugged out.

"She's _my_ kid, Shepherd. How could you do that?" Mark demanded before he punched Derek's face again.

"She's…" Derek was about to reveal Addison's secret, before she stepped in.

"That's enough!" Addison yelled at both of the men. They both stood up quickly, but painfully.

"You two are an embarrassment to this hospital and to yourselves. Acting like little boys fighting over a toy. Well you both listen and you listen well. Neither London nor I are toys to fight over. Furthermore, London is _my_ child, and the only one who has to fight for and over her is _me._" Addison said before she slapped both men hard.

"You're immature and childish and I don't want _either_ of you near London and me until can act like the civilized men I know Carolyn Shepherd raised you _both_ to be." Addison said.

She walked away angrily. She grabbed London from a frightened intern and left the bridge to go to her patient's room. Mark and Derek could clean themselves up. At that moment, all Addison wanted was to be away in sunny LA, where she'd once been happy and life was so much simpler.

* * *

Reviews? Was the wait worth the chapter? You tell me. :D


	6. Mark, Interrupted

Hello everybody! Yes, I'm alive, thank you very much. I've been inexcusably MIA forever and I won't even try to explain why because the only thing I can come up with is: Life! So, since we all understand that concept, let's move on to the important thing. A NEW UPDATE! In this update, dear, sweet London is 11 1/2 months old. So her birthday is in two weeks.

Gratitude goes to:

Addeklover: I told you it'd be sooner than we all expected. Thanks though for the PM, I can honestly say that it's thanks to you that I was inspired back into this story. So, everyone should thank you. And as a gift, this chapter I'm dedicating it to you.

addison-kate.w-fan: Thanks for reading and thank you for loving this story.

melliz1nz: I will. I just needed a little push. Thanks for reading.

McShip: I know. Mark seems to have a mind of his own and while I've tried talking to him and have him be less asshole-ish, I can't control him. And I'm glad that you've seen the light on how great Addek can be.

QUEENADDEK: Addison is just being cautious. She's had her heart broken before and now she has London to think of. She's moving slowly, but surely. So yes, we'll get more Addek and London times together.

MerDer McAddict: It means the world to me that, even though you're 100% MerDer, you're giving my story a chance. Honestly, thanks a million and I hope you keep enjoying it.

Walshaholicx3: Don't worry, that's taken care of in this chapter. But them getting back together? It's not likely. At least not in this fic. We'll talk after you read this chapter.

SeriouslyAddison: Well, here's the next chapter. What do you think? Good enough as the last one? Thanks for reading.

alterus: London's birthday will come in the next chapter and yes, it'll be fabulous because after all, she's Addison's daughter. And everything between Addison and Derek, so far, is great.

iSeriouslylovegreys: Yes, Addison and Derek are cute.

picric drea: Addek and London are very cute and they have much more cuteness in store for everyone. And agreed on Mark. Like I told McShip, I've tried to talk to him to make him, but he's set on being an asshole, so I can't fight him. We'll see what happens with him.

Fangirl44: Because she was angry and she might have done something stupid. It wasn't her time to tell yet. Don't worry. Read on and there you shall discover an answer to your question.

greysfan16: The shit hit the fan, is all I can say.

And all the readers who read and don't review, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Ok, on with this show! Have fun.

* * *

Later the day of the fight, Addison was still fuming. She had settled London down for a nap when there was a light knock on her office's door. She got up from her desk and went to get it. As soon as she opened it, she regretted it. It was Derek, standing there looking all miserable and in pain.

"We need to talk." He said, matter-of-factly.

"We have to do nothing of the sort. If you didn't hear me, I said I didn't want either of you near my daughter and me until you both can behave like civilized men. I don't need that energy around me and certainly neither does London." Addison said still keeping Derek outside her office.

"Addison, please." He said with a sigh.

"No, Derek. Just… I need room to breathe. You know I'm grateful to you for doing everything you've done for London. I'm grateful for all the considerations you've had with me because of her. I'm grateful for everything. But what I will not tolerate is for you both to make a spectacle out of yourselves especially when such spectacle began over my daughter and me. I have enough issues to deal with and I don't need you both fighting over London and me." Addison said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Let me in, Addie. Let's talk about this because you're clearly upset. Don't shut me out. Not now, please." Derek begged.

Addison sighed and reluctantly stepped aside to let him in.

"Why were you fighting Derek?" She asked as she sat at her desk.

"He just came at me. I didn't…" Derek began.

"I meant why were _you _fighting? I understand his reason. He thinks my daughter is his, he thinks it's his God given right to defend London and me. But you have nothing to fight him over. So, why were you fighting him?" Addison asked.

"He said London is his child." Derek admitted.

"So?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"London is… yours. Not mine, though I'm the one she calls dada. And she's not his, either." Derek said.

"So this is possessiveness?" Addison asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"No! This is…" Derek sighed. "This is me showing you that I've changed. That I'm willing to fight for you. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I know you're not ready, but I'll wait." Derek said as he took a step forward and caressed her cheek. "Besides, I think it's my turn to wait it out, don't you agree?" Derek winked at her before he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Addison kissed him back softly, trying to not give into what she was feeling. Having seen Derek with London had made her heart melt for him. Everything she hated him for vanished the minute he picked her up and she grinned at him. London truly loved Derek, even though Addison was scared to death that if things didn't work out it would crush her baby girl. But Derek had a point, he had changed. He had turned into the Derek she'd fallen for back in New York. Except he was older and instead of being the scrawny med student or the intern, he was now a man. Sure, he'd been a man when they'd first met, but something about Derek being older and more mature was a huge turn on for Addison. Not giving into what she was feeling was proving harder than she foresaw.

Derek wrapped his arms around Addison's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Her fingers ran through his hair in the way he always loved. Their bodies were screaming to be with each other again, but they both knew that they had to take things slow because of London. They took their time kissing, lips meshing together, rediscovering how amazing the other's lips tasted. Sure, they'd kissed before, but this kiss was different. It meant something to both of them. Derek was willing to fight for her and wait for her, which for Addison meant the world.

He gently ran his tongue over her lower lip, wanting to enter her mouth with her permission. He didn't want to just hurry up and shove his tongue down her throat. Derek wanted to do things right with Addison. With a little smile playing on her lips, Addison parted them and her tongue immediately greeted Derek's. Her body melted into his arms and moaned. Something that Derek took in with pride. Every little noise she made when Derek was with her gave him a huge ego boost. To know that he was the one making this goddess of a woman feel pleased, loved, desired and beautiful was all Derek aimed to do.

Their tongues danced with one another as they took their time kissing. It was gentle enough to be savored, but heated enough to be turning them both on. As Derek kept kissing her, he also pushed her back until she was trapped between her desk and his body. He grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up onto her desk. Addison immediately opened her legs letting Derek get closer to her. He moved his lips away from hers because air had become an imminent necessity. His lips roamed her neck and her collar bone. Addison's head fell backwards before she moaned once more. "Derek, Derek don't stop." Addison whispered. She pushed her hips slightly forward and pressed herself to his manhood. She grinned lustfully when she felt him hard already. "Derek, I want you." Addison whispered into his ear in the most seductive voice she could.

"No, Addison." Derek said and removed his lips from her skin. A feel the redhead immediately missed.

"What do you mean, no? We've been dying to do it. We've been craving each other badly and now that I'm saying yes, you say no? What the hell is wrong with you, Derek?" Addison questioned as she pushed him away from her before she got off her desk.

"You were the one who said you didn't want to do it with London in the house. Sure, we're not at the house, but it's worse to do it here. She's in the same room. You were the one who said you wanted it to be special. And I want it to be special for you too." Derek said as he got close to her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before he kissed her softly. "You deserve special, Addie." Derek mumbled against her lips.

* * *

An hour before Addison's shift was over, she decided to grab something to eat because she'd was a little hungry. London was in the daycare because they'd called Addison and asked her if she wanted to drop London off for story time, which she did.

After paying for her red velvet cupcake and her diet coke, Addison looked around to see where she could sit. She spotted Mark at an empty table, so she took this opportunity to talk to him about his resentment to her child.

"Hey Mark. Can I talk to you?" She asked as she sat at the table with him.

"I don't know. You were the one who said that until Derek and I could act like civilized men, you didn't want us around." Mark responded.

"And I still think that way, but I need a few answers from you. That's why I came to you and not the other way around." Addison said.

"What do you want, Addison?" Mark asked, already exasperated with the tall redhead. She always managed to annoy him. Even when he loved her the most, she was still a pain in the ass most of the time.

"I want to know why you were fighting with Derek." Addison said. Depending on his answer is how she would proceed with her line of questioning.

"Why do you care, Addison?" Mark asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just answer the question, Mark." Addison said, stubbornly.

Mark groaned in frustration. "Because of the kid, ok?" He answered finally.

"What about London?" Addison asked.

"Look, it's bad enough that you haven't told me she's mine…" Mark began but was quickly interrupted by Addison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think London is yours?" Addison asked, standing up quickly, with a mix of shock and anger.

"Of course she's mine, Addison. Have you looked at her! She's got my eyes and my hair." Mark said with a high tone of voice. He, too, stood up.

"You conceited prick! London isn't yours, Mark." Addison spat out. "She's mine." She added quickly, her hands flying in every direction.

"Of course she's yours, Addison. You carried her…"

"You idiot! London is mine because she's adopted. She's not yours, she's not Derek's. She's not even mine by birth. If she'd been yours I would've told you the minute I'd found out. But guess what, Mark? I can't have children. I'm practically barren." Addison yelled.

The whole cafeteria had gone quiet as everyone silently watched the exchange between the doctors. Now, with this new-found information, Mark would be seen as the asshole in the whole bigger picture. He couldn't let that happen.

"If you'd kept our child, you wouldn't have had the necessity to adopt one." Mark yelled at her.

Before Mark knew it, Addison's hand connected with his face in the loudest slap possible. Everyone gasped but the silence quickly returned. Addison had tears in her eyes, but she was too proud to let Mark see her cry. She turned around and left him standing there holding his face.

* * *

On her way to the daycare, Addison ran into Derek. "I quit." She whispered to him before she headed to the elevator that would take her to her daughter.

"Addie. Addie, baby, wait. What happened?" Derek was beyond words.

He was shocked. Just that morning they'd been kissing and having a good time and now she was quitting? What the hell had happened?

"Derek, I don't want to talk. I just want to get London and go home. I've had probably one of the worst days of my life today and I just want it to be over." Addison said as they rode the elevator.

Derek pushed the stop button on the elevator which caused Addison to protest.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk and I want to go home' did you not get? Honestly, for a brain surgeon you're not that smart." Addison took an unintentional dig at him.

"I get you're tired and apparently completely angry. We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. I just want you to listen to me for a sec." Derek said before he trapped her between the back wall and his body.

"Whatever it is, we'll work it out. Whatever it is, I'm here for you and for London. Ok?" He asked and Addison nodded. She was still so angry; so angry that not even her tears dared to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Let me let it pass and I'll tell you. I promise." Addison said.

"Ok." Derek said before he pulled her in for a hug. "How about you go home and I take London with me when I get out a little later? You could get a relaxing hot bath and take a nap and just relax." Derek offered.

"How much longer will you be here for?" Addison asked as she stepped away from the hug.

"Around two hours, but not more than that. Unless I'm paged for an emergency, in which case I'd call you." Derek said.

"You don't mind staying with her?" Addison asked, warily.

"Of course not." Derek said.

Addison leaned in and kissed him hard. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Any time, baby. Now, go home." Derek said as he pressed the cancel button.

Addison went to the daycare to kiss London goodbye. The baby waved her hand bye bye to her mommy and went back to her blocks. The redhead went to her office, picked her things and was walked to her car by Derek, who promised he'd be home soon. He kissed her goodbye and spanked her playfully when she turned around to put her things in the car. She laughed whole heartedly and kissed him again before getting in the car to leave.

* * *

Two hours later, Derek came home with a sleeping London. He placed her down on her crib before going to Addison's room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Derek asked.

"Waiting for the two of you. Where is she?" Addison said before placing her book down on her night table.

"In her crib, completely asleep." Derek said as he began to undress.

"Ok, good. So, I was thinking…" Addison said with a soft smile.

"Uh oh." He smirked and then winked at her before he climbed into bed with her.

"I was thinking we should to go to L.A. for London's birthday." Addison said with a smile.

"We?" Derek teased her.

"Yes, we. You're her father, aren't you?" Addison responded.

"I don't know. Will you slap me like you slapped Mark if I say yes?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "He earned that slap. He said something that hit below the belt and I lost it. As your employee, I'm sorry."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. I want to talk about London's birthday now." Derek said, trying to lighten the mood and her temper.

"Ok. Like I said, I think we should go to L.A. and celebrate Christmas and her birthday there." Addison said. "I never sold the house and it's still furnished. The only thing I brought with me was London's crib and it was because I loved it so much." Addison said.

"So just us three, as a family on a holiday vacation?" Derek asked with a goofy looking grin.

"Yes, Derek. Just us three, as a family, on vacation." Addison said.

Derek straddled Addison and she laughed. "Sounds good to me. You know what else would sound lovely?"

"What?"

"You screaming my name as you cum." Derek whispered seductively into her ear. Addison's panties got wet immediately, but she had to stand her ground. Maybe in L.A. where they'd have more freedom, would they be able to finally get together.

* * *

Huh? What do y'all think? I hope it was worth the wait and I promise to keep them coming more regularly. Anyway, give me birthday ideas for London's first bday bash. Go all out with it. Also, reviews would be kinda cool, even though I haven't updated in a million years, reviews help me know who's still with me in this story. Remember the usual, flames will be used to grill burgers and make smores.


End file.
